Field
One or more example embodiments relate to aerosol-generating systems, including handheld electrically operated vaping systems, also referred to as electronic vaping devices. In particular, one or more example embodiments relate to aerosol-generating systems in which the aerosol-forming substrate is liquid and is contained in a liquid storage portion.
Description of Related Art
Some aerosol-generating systems include a device portion comprising a battery and control electronics, a cartridge portion comprising a supply of aerosol-forming substrate held in a liquid storage portion, and an electrically operated vaporizer. A cartridge may include both a supply of aerosol-forming substrate held in the liquid storage portion and a vaporizer. Such a cartridge may be sometimes referred to as a “cartomizer”. The vaporizer typically comprises a coil of heater wire wound around an elongate wick soaked in the liquid aerosol-forming substrate held in the liquid storage portion. The cartridge portion may include, in addition to the supply of aerosol-forming substrate and an electrically operated vaporizer, an outlet-end insert, via which an adult vaper may draw a vapor generated by the vaporizer.
EP 0 957 959 B1 discloses an electrically operated aerosol generator for receiving liquid material from a source, the aerosol generator comprising a pump for pumping the liquid material in metered amounts from the source through a tube with an open end, and a heater surrounding the tube. When heating the liquid material by the heater, the volatized material expands by exiting the open end of the tube.
Residues are created upon heating. In capillary tubes, the residues can cause clogging. This effect can alter liquid transport properties. Furthermore, the liquid material is heated indirectly: First the tube or a capillary wick is heated which in turn heats the liquid material. Heat can therefore be lost during the energy transfer process.
It would be desirable to provide an improved aerosol-generating system with a low-maintenance liquid transport system and reduced power consumption.